Woman Thing 2
by SilviaFG
Summary: This is the next part to the One-shot called "Woman Thing" Please review


**SANTANA P.O.V **

The next time I woke up the light of day was hitting Brittany right in the face, she had this weird smirk on her face she always makes when she wakes up. She was really cute in the mornings, well, she was cute at any time.

"Hey, good morning Britt" I said as I gave her a peck on the lips "Are you still in pain or my way of making it better actually works?" I watched as she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have to admit Santana, it did work" she said while she stirred.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and maybe since you are feeling better we could go for a walk today" I said bringing her closer to me and hugging her tightly. She put her arms around my waist and left her head resting on my chest.

"What do you think?" I said caressing her back with my free arm, I felt her shiver and smiled a little. It was funny how we've known each other for our whole lives but still a simple touch could make us nervous.

"I actually need to buy a new stereo; the one in the studio broke"

Yeah, my girlfriend has her own studio, she teaches hip hop there. It's really big and sometimes we use it to celebrate parties with the Glee club members. Brittany decided that she wanted to hire Mike Chang so she could be able to have more time for us. Sometimes while she is teaching I just stare at her, she always catches me staring but I play it cool and pretend I wasn't looking. I don't think she buys it.

"Santana, are you here?" Brittany said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. So? Where do you want to go?" I said resting importance to the moment.

"I really don't care" She simply answered.

"Isn't that a song?"

"What?" She said clearly confused.

"A song, this girl sings it, what was her name again umm…" I'm completely sure that's a song though apparently I'm the only one who has heard about it.

"Santana I have no idea what you are talking about and we are getting out of topic"

"Yes" I said giving up on remembering the name of the singer "Well, let's go to the center and we'll look for a store"

"I like that idea, now let's get up" She said trying to get away from me. I hugged her even tighter.

"No, come on, we always have a great time in bed" I didn't really want to get up, lying in bed with Brittany was one of the best feelings in the world

"Wanky" She replied with a seductive look in her face that made me chuckled, I didn't mean it like that but hell was that true. "I'll make you breakfast" she insisted.

"Not enough" Brittany lay down again, this time on top of me. I could feel her entire body, every single part touching mine. She kissed softly my neck making me gasp, she continued kissing me but getting lower every time. I could die in that moment and be happy about it.

When I tried to turn around so I could be on top of her and get a little deeper (If you know what I mean) she stopped me. Seeing the surprise in my face she said

"Nope, that' enough, if you want more you can find me in the kitchen, now have fun here" She said quickly getting up before I could grab her.

"There's no way you just did that to tease me" I said trying to calm myself down, this girl really turned me on with just one touch.

"I'm waiting for you" I heard her, her voice coming from the bathroom.

"Didn't you just say that I could find you in the kitchen" I asked playfully, I already knew where this was going.

"Yep, but I changed my mind, I'm going to take a shower and I could really use some help you know?" She said, I could feel her smile through her voice.

"But wait" I said remembering last night "Aren't you on your period? Oh my God, I can't believe I'm missing this opportunity because of that" I said disappointed.

"My dear Santana" I heard her shouting from the bathroom again, she was truly unpredictable.

"I am happy to announce that Mr. Period has already left this house and that…" I didn't let her finish, I was in the middle of the hallway when I said

"COMING"

I heard her laughing from the bathroom and sighting "I love her" to nobody in particular.

"I LOVE YOU MORE" I replied.

She turned around and looked at me surprised "How did you get here so fast?"

"I can't be away from you for too long, you already know that" I stated as I shrugged my shoulders, it is true after all, I can't be away from her.

She sweetly smiled clearly moved by my words

"I don't think so" She said hugging me. That shocked me a little

"You don't believe me" I asked a little bit worried

Then, she looked me straight in the eye and said

"I don't think you love me more than I love you Santana" She said, really serious.

"I really do"

"Well, then you must love me a lot" She said chuckling lightly.

"I do"

And with that, we kissed, first slowly but deep and after roughly, like it were the last day of our lives. It was one of those kisses that really shows love the way it is, pure. I pushed her softly towards the shower and we got in. Ready to begging with the first day of the rest of our lives.

Just Brittany and me, nothing else matters.


End file.
